jkddlfandomcom-20200213-history
Siuken Senju
|homecountry = |affiliation = |rank = |classification = |reg = 60100|academy = 5|chunin = 6|jonin = 11|kekkei = |nature = |kanji = 千住シウ県 森のシウ県 破損した千住 "平和独裁者"}} Siuken Senju (千住シウ県, Senju Siuken), more commonly known as Siuken of the Forest (森のシウ県, Mori no Siuken) '''due to his mastery over the wood release, is a famous shinobi hailing from the '''Senju clan '''of '''Konohagakure. He is known throughout the World for his Drunkennness '''too, a thing he doesn't consider a problem as he drinks since he was only eight. Siuken's main dream is to someday be the '''Fire Land Daimyō '''to make it prosperate at any cost, even if that means sacrifice himself or his loved ones if needed. His obsession with being '''Daimyō '''is so big that he even plannificated a coup d'etat when he was only twenty, a thing which gave him the nickname '''The Corrupted Senju (破損した千住, Hason Shita no Senju). After being promoted to Hokage '''at the age of 40 , he started a plan to expand '''Konohagakure's territory by means of war, a thing most of the people from Konoha didn't want to do, thus giving him his most famous nickname, "Peaceful" Dictator ("平和独裁者", Heiwa Dokusai-sha). When he finally conquered a decent part of the Land, he signed a Truce with the Fire Daimyō 'in exchange for having permission to kill any of the '"anarchists" '''that were staying on '''Konoha during that period. Background__FORCETOC__ Siuken Senju '''was born before the '''Second Shinobi World War '''in a noble and well-respected family within the '''Senju Clan. His life was that of a normal child, he trained very hard since he was a kid to be a hokage, a dream entrusted to him by his idol Hashirama Senju at the age of four, always trying to find how to improve his actual skills. Tragedy came the day before the Second Shinobi World War. It was a very cloudy day in Konoha, more than any other ever sawn in the village's history. Siuken's parents were on one of the las missions before the war, which consisted of finding one of Hanzō's main headquarters situated at the center of Amegakure, a mission only highest elite members could complete. When they arrived the place, they saw a entire squadron of elite shinobis led by Hanzō, who killed them himself viciously. Siuken didn't notice about the reason of his parents's death till he was eight, he was so socked about it that he decided to kill his pain by drinking everyday, it was his only comfort, along with the desire of avenging his parents someday torturing Hanzō to the death rather than simply killing him. Salvation came by the hand of Tobirama Senju, a person he admired second only to Hashirama. Tobirama decided to train him as he saw true potential on the child, but he noticed that the kid was full of hatred, which isn't only strange among kids, but even stranger among Senju Clan members. Three years of training passed and the child was eleven. Even at that early age, the child was considered a prodigy even among the Senju, being promoted to Jōnin with little effort after completing more than ten A-Rank missions, an extraordinary feat for a child of his age.